


Face to Face

by noveltea



Series: Stargate: Outpost [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week in Atlantis, Addison seeks out Kate Heightmeyer. (Rebooted Outpost Verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face to Face

_ **PSYCHOLOGIST:** HEIGHTMEYER, KATE  
**SUBJECT:** PARKER, ADDISON  
**SESSION:** 1 (PART 1) _

"You've only been here a week. How are you settling in?"

"Oh, about as well as anyone can in a floating city. It's weird to wake up and see nothing but metal and water out my bedroom window."

  


* * * * *

Her window overlooked one of Atlantis' outlying sections, and the water that rippled around the massive structure. Dr. Addison Parker had never been one to dream of a home with an ocean view, but fate it seemed had decided to grace her with one of the most sought out living situations that people wished for.

She'd only had to travel to another galaxy to get it.

Her comm beeped and she fumbled to find the earpiece on the desk that had been pushed up against one of the walls. Her search ended with her data pad knocked to the floor and half-a-dozen notebooks upended and no earpieces. It beeped again and she turned her search to the pile of clothes sitting on the end of her bed, finding it under a expedition-issued grey t-shirt, which she threw to the side.

"Parker."

_"Dr. Parker, you're required in the infirmary."_

Addison tried hard to identify the voice, but she'd been in Atlantis for a little over twenty-four hours, and aside from the general introduction to the main staff - or the main staff currently in the city - she'd been given time to settle in and familiarise herself with her new surroundings. There was little more that she could besides confirm that she was on her way and switch the comm off.

She pulled her jacket off the back of her desk chair on her way out and walked through the entrance to her room, the door closing behind her with a soft whoosh.

If it had been an emergency, she would have been told, and it took her just under two minutes to get from her room to the infirmary at a brisk pace and only one transporter - which she still rated near the top of her bizarre list. There were no sounds of monitors blaring, or people yelling orders, when she walked into the infirmary proper so she looked around for the duty officer.

The Chief Medical Officer for Atlantis, Jennifer Keller, had returned to Earth temporarily the previous day. Addison's arrival in Atlantis had been the result of a reshuffling of the medical personnel after the recent Replicators attack and the events that had occurred during Atlantis' travel through space. Taking over as Acting Chief Medical Officer hadn't been her idea, but a number of the personnel were colleagues from her past - at one stage or another - and she felt somewhat better with the situation. She would hold the position until Keller returned.

Samantha Carter was talking with Emily Cole, the doctor on duty, and both women looked up when she approached.

"Oh, you're here," Sam broke out in an easy smile. "Good."

Addison raised an eyebrow. "Good?" She'd known Sam for a little over three years, during her time working for the Stargate Program, both at Cheyenne Mountain and its related hospital. As far as she was concerned, the Colonel had only gotten stranger over the years, and privately wondered if it was the company she kept. But she was a hell of an officer and a damn good scientist and Addison had nothing but respect for her.

Even if she thought Sam was nuts.

Emily smiled and turned back to her console, leaving Addison at Sam's mercy.

"How are you finding things?

"Oh, you know," she started, "it's a lot to take in. I haven't had much time to wander around."

Sam smiled warmly. "I know how you feel. I've barely had time to explore the city myself."

"It's incredible."

The current Head of the Atlantis expedition led her through the main room of the infirmary and into one of the smaller examination rooms. Despite it's classification as 'smaller' it still held four examination tables and a wall of cabinets. Two nurses made their way between four 'patients' although Addison could clearly see that none of them could be classed that way. They all looked - and sounded - perfectly fine.

"I thought you'd like to meet our lead team," Sam murmured in her ear, and Addison finally understood why she was there. They already had the attention of the team under observation, so Sam went right ahead with the introductions, leaving Addison with nothing to do but smile warmly and try not to run away and hide. "Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagen, both native to the Pegasus galaxy, Dr. Rodney McKay, and Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. Colonel Sheppard's team just returned from a trading agreement with a race that Teyla's people are familiar with." Sam addressed the team, introducing Addison. "While you were off-world Dr. Addison Parker arrived with _Daedalus_ and the rest of the new expedition members."

The response to her introduction, while not overly enthusiastic could hardly be called a disaster. Addison noted that Ronon inclined his head a fraction - obviously more to acknowledge that he was listening more than anything else - and Teyla had smiled warmly and openly and she made a mental note to talk to the woman on another occasion. Rodney McKay... well, he had a reputation around Stargate Command, but she had reserved the right to make her own judgment, and he looked at her with about as much enthusiasm as a child looked at a plate of vegetables in front of them.

And then there was John Sheppard.

To his credit he hid his surprise well - or at least had had time to practice hiding it. As Military Commander of Atlantis she was sure he had to have seen the list of new team members being shipped from Earth.

He nodded his head, cracking a half smile that was familiar and tugged at her emotions. "Addison."

She replicated his nod, but her smile was smaller than his. "Hello, John."

  


* * * * *

_ **PSYCHOLOGIST:** HEIGHTMEYER, KATE  
**SUBJECT:** PARKER, ADDISON  
**SESSION:** 1 (PART 2) _

"You seem to know a number of people involved in the expedition."

"Well, a lot of us worked for the Stargate Program before - or at least branches of it. I spent three years on and off at the base back on Earth. A lot of the scientists there submitted applications to this program."

"You've worked with Colonel Carter before?"

"Not explicitly, but I've known her for a number of years, participating in a number of medical experiments that were the result of a number of SG-1's missions. Sam liked to check up on the progress of those experiments from time to time. We got to know each other then."

"You have a lot of respect for her."

"I do. I think she's a great leader."

"What about Colonel Sheppard? You knew him back on Earth?"

"A long time ago, yes."

"Before you were involved in the Stargate Program?"

"Before I finished med school."

"Were you friends?"

"I should hope so."

"Why is that?"

"It would have been terrible if I'd married somebody I wasn't friends with."


End file.
